


Welcome home, Mom

by MrLibrocubicularist



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Like seriously-, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLibrocubicularist/pseuds/MrLibrocubicularist
Summary: Hana went and welcomed his mother home. [Happened during the bonus track: Snake's Legs. Mother and son reunion]
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Welcome home, Mom

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shaman King! and its characters.
> 
> WARNING: OOC, typographical errors and such.

After reading the appendix of the book to everyone and reminding Yoh (effectively scaring him on the process) of their promise, Asakura Anna left the room with her usual grace in her gait. Her long blonde locks swaying in every step she took. She would have scolded(beat) the bunch for their rowdiness but it has been years since they saw each other and Anna knew, despite them beating each other, they missed one another, they were just in denial.

Stopping in front of their bedroom's doorway, Anna grasped the wooden frame to open the door but stopped when a flash of blonde caught her eye. Turning her head to side, she stared at the young blonde-haired boy who was standing in the middle of the hallway. Despite the arrogant aura he was emitting, his eyes, much like hers, held hesitation and, dare she say it, shyness that contradict the holier-than-thou expression he was wearing.

The mother and son stared at each other for another minute before the blonde-haired woman decided to break the silence.

"Hana, what is it?"

At the mention of his name, the young shaman's cheeks flushed making Anna supressed a smile. He may have her blonde hair and eyes and a temper much like her but he looked like Yoh in so many ways. Anna let out a soft sigh as she fondly looked at the boy in front of her which went unnoticed as the boy kept on fidgeting where he stood. The little boy she adored and loved. The one they had to leave behind for him to be safe. Anna frowned when her thoughts turned south. Due to her and her husband's absence, Hana seemed to forget about them especially her and it broke her heart to think about it.

She watched as the hesitation slowly melted from his eyes and a determined expression replaced the arrogant one he was sporting.

"I-I just want to s-say," He stuttered, stopping on his speech once he realized how silly he sounded when he's nervous so he took a deep breath and steeled his nerves before blurting, "WELCOME HOME MOM!"

Anna's amber eyes widened in surprise. Different emotions welled up from her chest and she's afraid she might choke but the elation she felt overwhelm the others. Tears suddenly gathered on the corners of her eyes but she blinked them away. She gulped the lump that suddenly formed in her throat before approaching the young boy. The boy who was the perfect combination of her and Yoh.

She kneeled in front of him before gathering the small boy in her arms. It has been so long since she hugged him and she's not particularly showy so she savored the moment. Warmth spread in her chest when Hana returned her embrace. She buried her face on his blonde hair taking his scent before pressing a loving kiss on the crown of his head.

"I'm home Hana."

Anna felt her son smile and in response snuggled into her arms, enjoying the warmth she emitted. The moment was interupted when Hana suddenly yawned then sleepily sighed on her neck. Anna smiled lovingly at the boy before pulling away.

"Sleepy?"

The boy shook his head while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"No. I'm not sleepy." He grumbled with a pout. A smile formed on Anna's lips and this time, she did not hid nor supress it.

In the presence of his mother and muddled by sleep, the rebellious five year old turned into a sweet boy in just a few minutes.

"Come on. Let's tuck you in."

"But I'm not yet sleepy." He whined then yawned once again without even covering his mouth.

Anna smiled then took his hand in hers and gently lead her son towards his room.

xxx

"Where are the others? If you're here, I hope they all went home."

After tucking Hana and making sure he's asleep, Anna went back to their bedroom and found her husband sitting on their bed clearly waiting for her in his sleeping clothes. Yoh sheepishly smile and scratched the back of his head. Anna narrowed her eyes on him.

"Uh... Ren went home, so does Manta but Horohoro, Chocolove and Lyserg stayed. Lyserg is too tipsy to go home and the other two is completely sloshed."

Her already narrowed eyes turned into slits.

"...You wouldn't mind, would you?"

She sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She picked her sleeping wear and went to the bathroom to changed when she went back, Yoh was already laying down on their bed staring at the ceiling. Without hesitation, she joined him. He immediately moved to accomodate his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist before pressing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

If he acted like this when they're in public, Anna would no doubt slap him on the face but they're alone in the comfort of their bedroom so she just let him do what he wants, reciprocating his affections by snuggling into his arms and pressing a chaste kiss on his jaw.

"I saw it."

"Hmm?"

"You and Hana."

Yoh felt Anna stiffened in his arms then instantly relaxed, burying herself further in his arms.

"And?"

"Nothing. Just want to tell you that I love you both."

After being married for years now, the two of them have no hesitation on showing their feelings for each other of course, only when they're behind close doors.

Yoh felt Anna mumble something on his neck and smiled. Pulling her closer, he whispered on her ear.

"Goodnight Anna."

**Author's Note:**

> also posted this on ff.net.


End file.
